Orochimaru in love what more could you want?
by Faita009
Summary: ok i seperate my stories by chapter and im lazy som Im leaving it as it is. there is character info on the main person and the i go 3 chapters at a time...on word they look longer so I improvised. I aplolgize if it looks a little rough
1. Chapter 1

Name: Natsu Mazen

Age: 12

Looks: Short dark red hair (looks black in certain lighting), light purple eyes, light orangish-yellowish skin, 5'2"

Personality: Unknown

Info: Natsu isn't your average girl she likes to read books and scrolls to further her knowledge of justu and vocabulary and whatever makes her smarter.

She shows no emotion in her face even though she feels them and she's a bit anti social only talking when she wants to. Natsu has a bit of a whateverish attitude and could really care less about anything. Nothing Ticks her off and it's very rare to see any emotion shown on her face.

The main thing she does is reading and training besides going to the academy.

Her parents are always gone on missions and missed 4 years of her life. (Their ANBU so they have lots of long term missions) it's super rare to see them around. The thing is her parents want to be there but because of the missions they cant. Natsu couldn't care less if her parents are there or not she's just that kinda girl.

Chapter 1

Natsu's POV

I'm walking to class just tossing my book into the air bored as usual

"I wonder what nightmare ill endure today." I thought to myself as I got to the academy. I sat in an empty row and stared out the window for a while until sensei came into the classroom.

"Alright today you have group assignments. I'll separate you into 3 groups and all of you will come up with a training exercise involved with accuracy in target practice. I'm choosing your groups so no groaning ok? " He said and called through the groups.

"Ok next group Jaraiya, Natsu and Orochimaru". He said "alritght you have one hour to work on it good luck"

The three of us went outside and went to an area far away from everyone else. "Ok any id-" Jaraiya cut me off and said "we should all try to throw the kunai's and the target at the same time!" he said proud of his idea "that's too simple idiot we should try to make it a challenge" Orochimaru said

Orochimaru's POV

The girl looked at us for a second and then looked away as if she was thinking.

"Hm how about…" and she started explaining something we could do combining my idea of a challenge and Jaraiya idea of hitting the target at the same time and such.

After she finished explaining it Jaraiya looked lost and she explained it in simpler terms for him to understand.

"Hm I wonder if this will work" I thought doubting Jaraiya skills. After a while we perfected the technique and presented it to our sensei and even Jaraiya did well.

I was very surprised that Natsu could get Jaraiya to get it right. After that class was over and we left. I saw Jaraiya follow Natsu and I went home. For some strange reason I couldn't stop thinking how impressive Natsu was. Eventually I get over it a fall asleep. The next day I got to class and Natsu was already there so I decided to sit by her.

She looked away from her book glanced at me then continued reading. Sensei came in and prepared us for our genin exam almost the entire day leaving us enough time to actually do the exam. "Natsu Mazen" sensei called. She executed the kage busin no justu perfectly (kage busin no justu means shadow clone justu). I was called and did the justu as well and got my headband.

"Tomorrow is your last day in my class. After tomorrow you all will be official genin"

Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

Jaraiya has been bothering me since our project together. He even follows me to class.

"Hey Natsu where ya headin?" he asked

"The same place you are class" I said calmly

"oh right so any way I was wondering…" he hesitated for a bit "would you like to-" and cut him off

"no I do not want to go on a date with you"

he look shocked "What why?"

"Because I've spared your feelings long enough and I just don't want to" I said and walked away.

I entered the classroom and sat in an empty row.

"You'll be separated into squads and will meet your new sensei's after lunch…squad 1" he went on with the squads

"squad 9… Jaraiya, Natsu, Orochimaru, and Tsunade" he called the rest of the squads and dismissed us to lunch. Tsunade instantly locked arms with me and Orochimaru somehow managed to grab Jaraiya and dragged us off to a tree.

"Well since all of us are going to but stuck together we should at least try to get along or at least fake it" she said

"sure whatever" I said and jumped up to a tree branch and ate my lunch. Everyone except for Jaraiya ate silently. He tried to flirt with Tsunade the whole time.

"This is going to be…interesting" I thought to myself as watched my teammates below me.

Chapter 3

Tsunade's POV

Well my plan to get to know everyone was a drag. I was about ready to kill Jaraiya, Orochimaru was quiet and Natsu was just in the tree the whole time.

"*mental sigh* my efforts were fail" I thought to myself.

We finished our lunch and walked back to class together when I felt something on my butt. My reflexes kicked in and I instantly punched Jaraiya in the face sending him a few feet away. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Wow so he laughs" I thought to myself as we entered the classroom.

One by one the sensei's came and left with their students and we were the last group in the class room. I walked over to Natsu

"hi what are you reading?" I asked her.

"A book" she replied.

"I see what kind of book?" I asked holding back the anger in my voice.

"It's a book on the different types of poisonous plants and animals in the different villages" she responded in an emotionless tone.

"Why would you be reading a book like that?" before she could answer a man came into the classroom.

"Hello you must be my students well for now will just get to know each other. Follow me" we followed him to the roof of the school building.

"Ok my name is Sarutobi I like to train, complete missions and teach young genin like you all. I don't particularly hate anything and my hobbies are what I like and my goal in life is to protect this village till the day I die". He said.

"Wow that's deep" Jaraiya said

"how about you go first" sensei said to Jaraiya

"Um my name is Jaraiya I like well…My hobbies are … I hate ugly girls that are mean and hit me" he looked at me then quickly looked away

"and you guys don't need to know my goal in life".

"Ok you the blonde on you go next".

"Well my name is Tsunade, I like to … honestly I don't know way I like, my hobbies are fixing my hair and learning, I hate Jaraiya with a passion so strong it could destroy this very world …_or him_ and my goal in life is to become a good medical ninja".

"Very interesting Tsunade and you with the yellow eyes" sensei said.

"My name is Orochimaru I don't particularly like anything, my hobby is reading scrolls to further my knowledge, I hate anyone who is useless to me and my goal is to find an understanding in this world".

Finally Natsu went. "My name is Natsu Mazen I like to read and train, my hobbies are reading, training, sketching every now and then, and other things, I hate people with big egos and can't back it up, people who give up, liars, and any person who would hurt a child and my goal in life is just to live it to it's fullest and learn as much as possible" she said in an emotionless tone.

"Ok well tomorrow night is the cherry blossom festival. Are any of you going?" he asked us.

"Well I'm going" both me and Jaraiya said.

"Me too" Natsu said.

"I am going as well" Orochimaru said.

"Wonderful …" he was quiet for a bit then smiled.

"Meet me a training ground 24 at 7:00a.m. and don't eat breakfast were going to be doing some extreme survival exercises so you don't want to let puking slow you down goodbye" he went away in a puff of smoke and I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Orochimaru's POV

I was headed for the training grounds when I saw Natsu a couple of feet ahead of me. I caught up with her

"ohaio Natsu-san" (ohaio means good morning in Japanese _I think I spelled it wrong_)

"so now you're calling me san?" she asked

"will that be a problem?" i asked

"No I'm just not used to it" she said reading her book.

"So are you still reading the book on the poisons?" I asked out of curiosity

"no I'm reading on fire justus I finished that other book yesterday" she said.

We got to the training grounds at the same time the others got there.

"I was hoping to talk to her alone…wait why would I want to…could I possibly?" I thought

after a while sensei got there and explained the process of getting a bell and stuff and said we had till lunch to get a bell and we all hid. Jaraiya goofed up and ended up in the same trap 6 times. The rest of us ended up getting a bell except Natsu. Actually I was shocked to see she didn't have a bell I figured she'd be the first to get one. We were eating our lunch and Natsu hadn't opened her bento box yet.

"What's the matter upset about not getting a bell that you can't eat?" Tsunade said to Natsu.

"Quit braggin Tsunade" Jaraiya shouted at her.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Natsu" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I didn't try to get a bell" Natsu said calmly. We all looked at her wide eyed.

"What why?" Jaraiya and Tsunade asked

"because the object of the task was to use teamwork to get a bell but you guys already jumped ahead and got a bell so I decided I would show teamwork in another form by failing with Jaraiya… I don't mind going back to the academy I would just score higher than average and just re graduate in less than a week anyway" she said

"wow you would fail for me I knew you cared" Jaraiya said being dramatic

"actually I don't care its my way of showing the importance of being there for your teammate even if we aren't friends" she said calmly.

"So you still care about me" he said.

"Impressive you are the first student I've had to handle things the way you did. Well you all pass you can leave now, see you all at the festival" he walked away and we left.

I got home and started to wonder what Natsu looks like in a kimono (I'm sure you all know what a kimono is but for those who don't a kimono is a Japanese dress).

Natsu's POV

I just finished my shower and went into my room. As soon as I turn on the lights my parents glomp me. (Good thing she has a towel on)

"Hi Natsu it's so good to see your beautiful face again" my mother said about to cry.

We got up and I saw that they were ready to go to the festival.

"Guess what?" my father asked eagerly.

"You going to the festival with me and will be able to stay longer than normal" I said in my usual dull tone.

"Nope were going to the… no fair you already guessed it". My father said,

"You did say guess" I said.

My mom pushed my dad out of the room and helped me put on my kimono. She was doing my hair

"I have some wonderful news both of us have resigned from being ANBU black ops and have decided to be jonin here in the village with you…" she stopped doing my hair and took a long pause.

"we missed 4 years our your life and you getting older and more independent by the day and we don't want to miss anymore of your life…you might hate us for being gone so long, but if you could give us a chance….., we could be the happy family before all the missions" she gave me a quick hug and finished up my hair

"but right now lets have some fun we can catch up later" she said with a big smile on her face.

We left the house and went to the festival in town. When we got there Tsunade ran up to me. She had on a light green kimono with pink cherry blossom petals along the bottom.

"Wow Natsu you look great" she said trying not to show jealously.

"The guys are over this way" and ran I the direction of Sarutobi sensei.

"Guys?" my dad asked.

"Our teammates" I clarified with him.

We walked over to them and Jaraiya stared and me with his mouth hanging open.

"H-H-Hi N-Natsu… you look pretty" Jaraiya stuttered out

Chapter 5

Orochimaru's POV

"H-H-Hi N-Natsu… you look pretty" Jaraiya stuttered out.

I open my eyes and saw Natsu. She looked so stunning I couldn't help but just to stare at her beauty. She had on a black kimono with a light purple rose design with the petals flowing off along the bottom and a single rose on each of her sleeves.

"Well I wanted to know what she looked like in a kimono and I got it" I thought.

Then I looked and the 2 adults behind her. The man to her left had short dark brown hair dark green eyes tanned skin and muscular looking and the woman to her right had really long light brown hair, pink eyes, bright peachy skin, and had a hourglass figure and they both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey Sarutobi long time no see" the man said,

"Hinoi I haven't seen you in months" sensei said.

"Yes it is a pleasure to see you again". The woman said.

"Were Natsu's parents…who would have thought that our old sempai would be our daughter's sansei" the man said.

"Wow Natsu you look ten times better than Tsunade ever could look with that troll head of hers" Jaraiya said staring directly at her.

Tsunade punched him in the back of his head

"what'd you say? You wanna repeat that again so I can properly kill you?" She shouted at him and chased him away.

"Well enjoy yourselves" sensei said and walked away.

"We didn't get a chance to meet your teammates" her mother said.

"The one who complimented me was Jaraiya the girl who beat him up is Tsunade and the one standing here is Orochimaru they are my teammates" Natsu said.

"Hello" I said to her parents.

"Nice to meet you Orochimaru but sorry to say but we have some quality time to spend with Natsu" her mother said and they left together.

I just walked around when suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

"Don't move" It was Jaraiya

"you know if you didn't insult Tsunade you wouldn't have to hide" I said to him.

"Yeah but its no fun that way" after she passed by us and he came from behind me.

"So Natsu looks pretty hot doesn't she?" he asked

"I hadn't noticed" I said lying.

"How could you not notice? She was super fine and you didn't notice it, come on I know you not the average guy but even and blind man would notice how hot she was" he half shouted.

"I just didn't notice her ok I wasn't paying attention" i said

"man you are weird" he said and walked away.

I continued walking around and for some reason a kept bumping into Natsu and her parents. I tried to avoid them but ended up at the same game stand they were at

"good I need another player" the man at the stand said

I stood beside Natsu and the man explained the rules.

"Ok all you have to do is work together with you partner and knock down the target I recommend if you are not a ninja you don't do this"

"we all are" I said

"good the person on the left hold out their right hand the person on the right you left in front of the other person's right hand and let them lock fingers with you keeping you palm exposed, now work together with this small rubber ball and try to hit the moving target"(I know the instructions are weird but give me a break it was a last minute thought)

we did as he said and I locked hands with Natsu. It felt strange but in a good way. We got the 3 balls and watched the targets move around. We threw the first and we got a bull eye. The other 2 tries were bull eye as well. Her parents on the other hand got 1 out of 3. After that I was pretty much forced to spend my time with Natsu and her parents after they asked me a million times during the game. The festival was finally over and her parents stayed behind to clean up everything. I walked Natsu home. We got to her door.

"Thanks for walking me home and dealing with my parents…there a handful" she said.

"I didn't mind at all there more… talkative than you are" I said not knowing what to say.

"Ill see you tomorrow" she said and went into her house.

Chapter 6

Jaraiya's POV

The past few weeks have been a bore all of our mission are lame all we do are chores for people who are to lazy to do it themselves. "Sarutobi sensei when are we gonna get a good mission?" I asked half asleep. "today, the only mission available is a B ranked mission we have to escort an young monk back to his temple in the mist village" sensei said "alright!" I shouted and jumped up. "This mission is no game we have to get him back safely or well lose the trust of the mist village so no playing around" he" said seriously "well meet him at the village gates after lunch so pack up enough for at least 2 weeks" and he poofed away. I turned to the others "alright finally a mission that will show off my awesome skill" "what skill?" Tsunade asked. "Oh you'll see… aren't you excited Natsu?" she was sitting on the ground leaning on a tree looking at the clouds "Jaraiya do you have your camera?" Natsu asked me. "No I don't why ask?" "No reason" we went our separate ways and packed for the trip "I got the perfect prank for Orochimaru and Natsu" I said snickering to myself. We all got to the entrance and Sarutobi sensei was already there with a guy. "This is Kuisotu he's the monk were escorting" he was taller than us maybe 5'6" he had about shoulder length navy blue hair pulled into a low ponytail, was perfectly tanned skin and he looked about 14 "hey there cuties" Kuisotu said and winked at the girls. He went over to Natsu and Tsunade and kissed both their hands "it a pleasure to be protected by such beauties might I ask what are your names?" he said. "Ugh this guy is sickening" I thought as I rolled my eyes and looked at Orochimaru. He look mad…NO he looked jealous! "Hi my name is Tsunade" she said giggling a bit. "And you?" he asked Natsu. "Natsu Mazen" she said unfazed by his sweet words and pulled her hand away and wiped the placed he kissed on her hand. He looked at her and smirked. I glanced at Orochimaru and his hand was slowly clinching into a fist. "HA! I knew it he does like her…my plan gonna work like a charm" I thought to myself smiling as my idea ran through my head.

Orochimaru's POV

We left the village and I walked behind everyone. Kuisotu was constantly flirting with Tsunade and Natsu. It was annoying it was ridiculous but is it more than annoyance I felt a little bit of….jealously. After a while of walking I sensed someone beside me.

"Why are you back here all by your lonesome self?" Natsu asked me in a partially playful tone.

"No reason" i said

we walked and talked till it was time for us to stop and rest.

"Well I hate to say, but I only have 3 tents with me so 2 of you will be sleeping outside and 2 of you will be sharing a tent any volunteers?" sensei asked

"Ill do it" Natsu said reading her book.

"Ok I need one more volunteer" sensei said.

Before I could say anything Kuisotu offered.

"Curse him!" I thought

"sure no prob I can't let a pretty miss like herself sleep outside alone" he said.

We set up out tents. Me and Jaraiya ended up sharing a tent and sensei and Tsunade got there own. I placed my sleeping bag a far away as possible form Jaraiya's as possible.

"Alright well leave in the morning good night" sensei wet into his tent and was already asleep.

I couldn't sleep to save my life. All I could think about was what was Natsu was doing. Probably reading or something.

"Breath quieter I can't hear what their saying" Jaraiya said.

"What are you talking about?" i asked

"Be quiet and listen" he said.

"The stars are truly magnificant" Kuisotu said.

"Hm did you say something?" Natsu said.

"I have to ask is that pale guy your boyfriend?" kuisotu asked

"That pale guy's name is Orochimaru and no he is not" she said with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Would like to go for a walk?"

"No" she responded.

"Why not it wont hurt you will it?"

"No is no and besides I really don't want move so your outta luck" she said

"ha rejected" Jaraiya snickered.

I was quite pleased that she rejected him as well. Kuisotu tried to get her to walk with him a few times and finally gave up

"I see playing hard to get I like a challenge that other chick would be too easy" he said

"ha!...hey wait a minute too easy what does he mean" Jaraiya asked

"he means she easy to make his" (you guys know what I mean *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*_I hope_)

"don't talk about Tsunade like that she's a person not some toy you can play with" she said

"oh but is she?" he said

every word that came outta this guy's mouth got me angrier at him.

"You can quit denying it you know you want me" kuisotu said

"yeah if I wanted you so badly I would already have you by now" she said calmly

"oh really?" he said in disbelif

"I could have any guy I wanted If I wanted them it's not hard to get a guy especially a guy like you to be eating out of the palm of my hand but your not worth time to look at so if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if you would stop bothering me and just take you and your pathetic attempts to hit on me to sleep" it got quiet so I guess he listened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7

Natsu's POV

We finally got to the mist village (it took us 4 more days to get there) and returned the monk to wherever he had to go but he insisted that we rest at his temple till the problem of his killers were handled. Honestly if it wasn't for the mission I would have killed him myself. It is night and I'm just walking around the trees behind kuisotu's temple. I heard shuffling of leaves behind me. "*sigh* for once could you just leave me alone?" is said. "I was bothering you?" Orochimaru said coming from behind a tree. "Oh sorry I thought you were Kuisotu" "you know it's not very smart to be walking around when the enemy could attack at any time" he said "so are you calling me stupid?" I asked "What no I'm mean…..um well" he said embarrassed and looked away. "Are you ok?" "Um can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" "Would you …I mean why…." He paused for a bit and sat down. I sat beside him "um…." He shook his head as if he was debating with himself "*sigh* why don't you show emotion in your face don't you feel anything?" he asked me sounding disappointed with himself. "Yes I do feel emotion I just don't show it on my face I don't know why I just don't" "you're a really pretty girl and well is Jaraiya the only person to ask you out?" "No plenty of guys have asked me out but I reject" "Why?" "because none of them came make me smile most of them just disgust me and others are to prideful to show their real feelings *sigh* if a guy could make me show any type of emotion on my face then they must mean something to me" he takes in a deep breath and was about to speak when someone shouts that there is an attack. We both ran back to the temple. We found everyone fighting off ninja and Kuisotu trying to fight but being beaten. I jump in front of him and kick of few guys away "are you ok?" I asked him "hm I knew you liked me" and said smirking. A kunai was headed for him and I intentionally grabbed it at the last minute. "The only reason I'm protecting you is because it's a part of my mission, other than that I would let them kill you" I said in a deadly tone. After a while we finished off the attackers the rest of the group found us.

Orochimaru's POV

I finally found Natsu and she was with Kuisotu. He walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "We handled that well" he said. Natsu closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "Hey are you ok?" Jaraiya and Tsunade asked. Suddenly Natsu snapped and strangled Kuisotu. "WE? WE? THERE WAS NO WE YOU JUST SAT IN A CORNER WHILE I RISKED MY LIFE SO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC ASS. UNBELIVABLE YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH KILLING!" she shouted, let him go and walked away. "S-she showed emotion could she, but no we hate him so why would he mean anything to her" in the morning we left the village and it was a silent walk. Everyone felt Natsu's negative mood and just left her alone even Jaraiya kept his distance. About a day later she was back to her emotionless self and everything was back to normal. The sun was setting and we set up our tents. I was sharing one with Natsu since I don't trust Jaraiya and she wanted me to. Night fell on and me, Jaraiya, Natsu and Tsunade were sitting around the fire pit. "So Natsu how was it to tell off that jerk monk?" Tsunade asked "Good" was all she said and just stared at the fire hugging her knees. She looked almost sad. "*fake yawn* well I'm beat night" Jaraiya said grabbed Tsunade and ran in their tent. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Tsunade shouted and punched Jaraiya out of the tent. He slowly and hesitantly went back into the tent. Natsu and I went to our tent as well

Natsu's POV

I woke up in a foggy area. Suddenly I smelled smoke and I was being chocked by it. My eyes started to water and I tried to get up but my body was too heavy to lift. Suddenly I heard a scream and a body fell beside me. I look at the person and it was my mother. She was gasping for air and she was reaching out to me. I tried to speak but no sound would come out. Her hand was almost to my face when someone stepped on it. I looked up to see a shadowed figure "thank you for raising Natsu I have no need for you now that she's older" the person said. "When….Hinoi gets here….he will avenge me" my mother struggled to say. "Shut up! Ill kill him too so she wont have any connections to this village and will eagerly leave to get away from the memories" "please don't hurt her" my mother begged. "Oh I have no intentions of hurting her I intend to train her to her full potential" "no you can't!" she shouted. "It is forbidden to learn those justus you can't! I am the second leader of the Xing Xe clan and I forbid you to teach her!" "The Xing Xe clan? What is that?" I thought. The person kneeled down and caressed the side of my mother's face. I saw that he was a man with the same skin tone, eye color, and hair color as me. "Who is this man" I thought in disbelief. "Oh but sweet love you forget we are from the same clan and I am the leader of the Xing Xe clan…remember we had a…special connection" the man kissed my mother on her cheek "I'm sorry it had to end this way if only you had joined me instead of running away" he sad in a honest saddened tone. "You bastard!" my father ran in and fell over a fallen beam from my burning home. The man easily killed him without any effort at all. Even though I hated this man for killing my parents I was impressed by how quickly he killed my father in all honesty I wanted to watch him kill more. I was finally able to get up and followed the man out in hopes he would kill again only to be disappointed. He disappeared then reappeared with my other travel bag. "Hm all her clothes and stuff all intact good" he said and placed my bag in a tree and sealed it an illusion justu and left. I woke up and looked around and I was in my tent. I looked to my left to see Orochimaru asleep he looked younger when he's asleep. For some reason I got out of my sleeping bag and got into his. And went back to sleep

Chapter 8

Orochimaru's POV

I opened my eyes to see Natsu not in her sleeping bag "she must be awake" I felt a breath on my chest and something wrap around my body. I look down to see Natsu asleep with her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly. I couldn't free my arms or legs. "N-Natsu wake up" I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and then they widened. Her face turned pink and she quickly got out of my sleeping bag and left the tent. Jaraiya poked his head in "why is she in a hurry?" "Don't know?" he left and after I got over the shock of what just happened I got ready to leave when Natsu came back. She quietly got her things together "sorry" and left the tent. We continued on our journey when Jaraiya and Tsunade tripped me and Natsu causing us to fall on each other. There was a flash and we got up. "Ha pure gold we did it!" Jaraiya and Tsunade hi fived each other and continued walking. I glanced at Natsu and she was walking as if nothing happened. We continued walking. We had one day left till we got home. Every one had just finished eating our fish when Natsu dragged me over to a tree. "Hey why are you are you dragging me I can walk" "wanna get them back?" she asked "well yeah" "think 2 minds like ours could easily get them back way worse than they got us" she said in a diabolical tone that was kinda sexy. "I'm thinking about kissing or worse" my face got a little warm "kissing?" "Jaraiya and Tsunade I mean" "oh" we thought of plans and came up with the perfect one. When it was time to rest I stole Jaraiya's camera and went to Tsunade like Natsu told me. "hey Jaraiya I was just talking to Tsunade and well I didn't want to say this but she really wants you badly she just playing hard to get" "I knew it!" he said. She turned to me and gave me the signal. "Tsunade it's going to be very hot tonight enough to sweat so you might wanna dress light" I told her "thanks Orochimaru" I gave her the signal back. She whispered something to him and he got really excited and skipped happily to his tent. We went into ours "you gave her the bait?" "Yep and by his reaction he believed you?" "Yes get the camera this is going to be good" she said with a sly smile on her face. "You're smiling" I said. "Yeah I guess I am" we went to their tent "oh boy she was right she is dressed skimpy" Jaraiya whispered happily. We quietly opened the entrance and saw Jaraiya happily putting himself into Tsunade sleeping bag. He had a grin on his face and I snapped the picture and he didn't notice. Tsunade rolled over and kissed Jaraiya. We took another picture. Tsunade smiles and opens her eyes sleepily "good morning Mr. Dream man" she said and kissed him again and Jaraiya kissed back we took another picture and then Tsunade realized it was Jaraiya and we ran back to our tent. "Can you believe it she kissed him twice?" I said "and the best part is we can develop the pictures and get them out before they even realized what we set them up it'll be our little secret" she said and put her finger over her mouth and shhhed me while winking. I blushed a bit because she looked very sexy at that moment. In the morning we woke up at the same time "3, 2, 1" We counted down. "JARAIYA ILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Tsunade shouted and chased him all the way back to the village. When we got there it was the afternoon and it smelled of smoke. "Do you smell that?" I asked "look up "sensei said. We did and saw a trail of smoke leading in the direction of Natsu house. We all ran to the source of the smoke to see Natsu's house in flames. I look at her worried and she started walking towards the burning house. "NO Natsu don't!" Sarutobi sensei said she just continued walking until she was in the house.

Chapter 9

Natsu's POV

I walked into my house and went to the living room and I find my parents lying dead in the same place in my dream. I ran towards the back door to see if that man was there but beams from the ceiling fell on me and I couldn't move I tried everything to get free but nothing worked. I was so frustrated that I couldn't get free that darkness started to cover my eyes. I thought I was dying when suddenly everything I saw was red and I felt a surge of power throughout my body. I easily got out of the beams and destroyed them in the process. Dark flames surrounded my body as another beam fell on me and it shattered. I walked outside to the tree that the man was at in my dreams. I released the justu and got my bag. Everything I saw wasn't red anymore and back to normal. My house collapsed and I heard my teammates shouting my name. I came from behind my house and they all ran to me. "OMG are you ok?" Tsunade asked. "Im fine" "where did you get that bag and where are your parents?" sensei asked. "My parents are dead…they were killed, and whoever did it saved my things for some reason" I started to walk away, but sensei grabbed my arm. "Where are you going? We need to go to the hokage you might be in danger if this person comes back" he said. "Ill be fine" I said emotionlessly and yanked my arm away and walked toward the forest and once they were out of view I started running.

Orochimaru's POV

I followed Natsu to a river. She placed her bag down and sat on the edge. I hesitantly walked over to her. "Are you ok?" "I don't know" I sat by her. "I thought I didn't care about them but I guess I do even when I saw then being killed" "wait the person was there?" I asked. "No he was already gone" "wait how do you know it was a guy and…I don't understand" I said confused. I saw a tear fall down her face and she wiped it away. "I had a dream…this man killed my mother, I guess he knew her. Apparently this guy knows who I am and my mother, he wanted to train me to my full potential, but my mom forbid him and said something about being the 2nd leader of a clan called the Xing Xe clan and he was too and he killed my father…I really hated him for killing my parents…I guess I do care". More tears fell from her eyes. I wipe them away and she looks at me shocked. I hug her. "Im sorry for your loss…my parents died too so I know how it feels" she hugged me back. "Thank you orochi" we hugged a while longer and then we pulled away. "Orochi?" I asked her. "What I cant give you a nick name?" she asked me and smiled. "You know you should smile more often you look really beautiful when you do" I told her. She blushed and looked away from me. I turn her face back to mine. "Look this way I want to see your eyes" I told her. Suddenly she pressed her lips to mine. It shocked me for a moment then I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I licked her bottom lip wanting to take the kiss further, but she wouldn't open it. I pull away from the kiss. "Open your mouth" I demanded from her. "No" she said playfully and she had a sly smile on her face. "Do it now or ill open it by force" I demanded eagerly wanting to kiss her again. "Hm I don't know lemmie think" "please im beg-" she cut me off by kissing me again and opening her mouth. "Finally!" I thought to myself as I put my tongue in her mouth and traced every corner of it and we made out. The kissing got more intense as well fell on the ground with me on top of her. We broke for air. We were breathing heavily and we looked into each other eyes. "Orochi you do know your on top of me right" she said. "Yes I am and I like it here" "don't think anything else will happen beside our kissing" she warned me playfully. "Why not?" I asked starting to think about if thing did get farther "Were 12 that's why" suddenly I started getting hard and I could tell she felt it. I quickly got off of her and blushed badly. "I cant believe I just did that" I thought. I looked at her and she was taking her clothes off. "What are you doing? I thought we were too young" "for that yes to swim no" she said a jumped into the river. "Come on in the water is fine" she said. I took off everything except my shorts and jumped in the water. I swam to Natsu and grabbed her waist. "Got cha" I said. "Or do you" she got outta my arms and swam away from me. I got to her and she was staring at the moon. "You ok?" I asked. "Im fine" "good" I got behind her and started to kiss random spots on her neck. Her shoulders tensed up but relaxed. "Do you like it?" I asked her between kisses. "It feels nice" I turned her around and we started to make out again but it was more rough this time. I couldn't control my body anymore and it started acting on its own. I pressed her up against the wall of the river with my body and started kissing her much rougher then before. My hands roamed her body and found her bra straps I started to take them off her shoulders. "Orochimaru stop" she said in our kiss, but I didn't. The straps fell to her shoulders and I started kissing her neck again. "Orochimaru please" I tried to stop but I had no control over my body anymore. I started touching her more roughly and I could feel myself getting hard again I was poking her leg. "I said STOP!" She threw me off her. She looked at me with confused/hurt eyes. "I-im sorry I couldn't control myself" I said looking away from her angry with myself that I couldn't control my own body. I heard her get out of the water and leave.

After she was gone I got out and punched a tree. "Damnit some kind of friend I am she said stop and I couldn't. She hates me now I screwed things up and I didn't even tell how I feel yet…Damnit" I punch another tree and it had it big dent in it. I redressed and was about to leave but I saw something shiny on the ground I looked to see it was a necklace. I picked it up and looked at it. It had a silver chain and a pink crescent moon on it. Then the moon turned a bluish green color with little bits of pink in it. "This must be Natsu's, but I cant give it to her now she hates me. I'll wait a few days"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10

Orochimaru's POV

A few days had passed and we haven't had a mission so I haven't seen Natsu. "I should probably give this to her now" I searched the entire village for her and found nothing. I started to worry. I went to sensei. "Sarutobi sensei do you know where Natsu is living now?" I asked her. "No she been missing for a few days now no one has been able to find her" he said. I couldn't believe my ears, "Natsu missing that cant be right" I thought "are you sure" "Im sure" I walked away from him. "Where could she be" I searched the entire village over and over and over again but couldn't find her and it started to rain. I finally gave up and walked to her house or where her house used to be. The remains of the house were already gone. Now it was just an empty lot but in the center was a cross with the names of her parents and flowers all over the yard. It looked really nice even in the rain. My clothes started to feel heavier but I didn't care and just walked around the village. People were just running into their homes and kids were still trying to play in the rain. I went to the river where me and Natsu shared our first kiss. "Its my fault" I walked over to the spot were we sat and sat down. "Why don't I have control ive never been out of control like that…I should have seen it when I got excided on her…I know im a guy and all and it happens but I should have been able to contr- well I shouldn't have been on top her when _that _happened" I stared at the river. "Im the reason she's gone…if only I had control this wouldn't have happened" I said. I felt hot tears rolling down my face(tears of anger). "Natsu I wish you knew that I love you" I said and fell asleep. I opened my eyes to see that it was day the sun was out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. My clothes were soaked but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I slowly walked through the village when Jaraiya bumped into me. "What the! Your wet…anyway we have a mission today so get ready" "what about Natsu?" I asked. "Nothing. But we still have a mission to do" "do you even care?" I shouted at him. "Hey chill out I do care but its not like we can call sick cuz Natsu isn't with us were the only ones who can take the mission and its very important" Jaraiya sounded serious so I went home changed and packed. I got to the gates to see Tsunade talking with some girl and sensei there. "Hm I see Tsunade doesn't care" sensei walked over to me. "You think you can handle this mission we have to escort this girl back to her village" he said in a concerned voice "im here!" Jaraiya yelled and then stared and the girl. "Of course he wanted to do this mission cuz theres a pretty girl involved….well she's not as beautiful as Natsu is anyway" I thought. "Well we should properly introduce ourselves I am Sarutobi" sensei said. "My name is Tsunade" "Im Jaraiya" he said blushing. "Orochimaru" I said not caring. She walked over to me and holds my arm "Nice to meet you Orochimaru im Maki…um can he just escort me?" she asked. "Sorry were a package deal" Jaraiya said. I removed my arm from her. "This mission is going to be hell dealing with you" I said to her. She looked hurt and walked away from me. "Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled at me for saying that but I didn't care I just wanted to see Natsu again. We got the girl where we needed to go and we had to stay the night. After everyone was asleep I snuck out and just walked around the forest when I heard foot steps behind me. "Hey handsome" Maki said. "What do you want?" I said turning around. She had on a short sleeping kimono. "Ill forgive you for what you said and ill give you what you want" "you know what I want?" I asked doubtfully. "Yeah" she walked up to me and caressed my face and then kissed me. I was shocked by her doing that I just stood there frozen until she yanked the top half of my kimono off my shoulders. I instantly pulled away from her. "what do you think your doing your 16" "I don't care your hot and my boyfriend wont pay any attention to me anymore" I looked at her like she was crazy and pulled the top of my kimono back on. "Im outta here" I walked away but she pulled me back and pinned me to a tree. "You wont deny me…im much stronger than you so don't resist just enjoy it, and you can tell all you friends that your first time was with and older woman" she kissed me again and I tried to resist her but unfortunately she was stronger than me and she started to touch me In the downstairs area. I jerked back shocked by her doing this. "You'll give in soon I know every trick in the book to make you horny" then she started doing other things to my body and it was working. I could feel myself getting harder and harder. "Damn this girl" I thought as I tried to get free before I would lose control. I hated the fact that she was stronger than me I almost shouted for help when I felt Natsu's chakra near by. Senbon came from the bushes and pinned the girl away from me but it was too late I had already released my unwanted excitement. "Id kill you if it wasn't for this mission" I said to the girl and looked in the direction of where I sensed Natsu's chakra. I walked to the bushes and she ran and I chased after her. I caught up and grabbed her arm and pulled into a hug. She stood there. "Natsu im sorry for what I did" I looked at her. "Im sorry too" she said and everything went black.

Chapter 11

4 years later

Still Orochimaru's POV

Its been 4 years since I last saw Natsu ive gotten over it but I still love her. Tsunade and I are waiting for Jaraiya to train when he runs up to us. "GUESS WHAT!" he aid excited. "What that your late" I said. "No! I KNOW WHERE NATSU IS LIVING NOW!" he shouted. "Really that's great we should see her" Tsunade "t-to see Natsu again…" I thought. "No im not going" "aw come on you know you wanna see her again" "no I don't" I lied. They both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to a house. "This is it" Jaraiya said. "Hm its cute" Tsunade. "Why did you drag me here" "cuz you're the one who needs to see her the most" they both said and knocked on the door. "Hey I can hear something inside" Jaraiya said. We put our ears to the door. "Guess what?" I guy's voice said. "What" I girl's said. "Got cha!" "Hey quit it!" she said. "Nope" he said. "Seriously stop it yuni-ku is looking" she said between laughing. "That's it!" there was a splashing sound. "Hey now im all wet!" the guy shouted. "Just answer the door ill be upstairs" she said. "Ill be there soon" he said. "Yeah whatever" she said and we heard footsteps coming to the door so we moved away from the door. The guy opened the door and he looked like (only he was shirtless and still had on the gloves and the collar and soaking wet) "can I help you guys" he asked "see Natsu doesn't live here lets go" I said. "Oh Natsu yeah she lives here how do you guys know her?" "Were her teammates" Jaraiya said. "Crud guest well come on in" he said. We came in "You can sit on the couch, she's takin a bath so she'll be down in a minute" we sat down. "So how do you know Natsu?" I asked. "We live together and she's my partner" "her partner?" I thought. After a few minutes I herd footsteps above us. "Kazumi get back here!" a girl shouted. A kid with red hair ran down stairs with only pants on. "Hey kid what do you think your doin put a shirt on we got guest" the guy. "Oh sorry" the boy ran back up the stairs. "Oh my bad my name is Rai Keyu(Kay-you)" "im Jaraiya, she Tsunade and he's Orochimaru we her teammates" " I heard you the first time…oh! From when she was a genin she's told me a lot about you guys" Rai said. "Really she has" Tsunade said. The first thing she said ever since she _just_ stopped staring at his chest since he opened the door. Two kids ran to Rai. The girl was about three with brown hair and purple eyes and the boy about 4 with red hair and red eyes. "Hey Rai come here" a girl voice said coming from the corner of the stairs. She was hidden by the wall. Rai walked over to her. "Hey I like this outfit you should wear it more often" "it's a towel baka I need you fix Yuni-ku hair for me ok" "only if I get a kiss" he said leaning further behind the wall. "A kiss are they dating?" I thought. She pushed him back. "No!" she half shouted playfully and ran up the stairs. "Hm no fair" he said and started to fix the girls hair. "Ow your pulling too tight daddy" we all went wide eyed. "d-did she just say daddy" Tsunade asked. "Yeah she did" Jaraiya said. "What the fuzz is going on?" I thought

Natsu's POV

I ran back up stairs and pulled on a short(it just 4 centimeters above the knee) purple kimono, my black gloves, my black sandals, and put my headband around my neck. I pulled my hair into a ponytail.(Her hair comes to her back now). I left the room just to hear yuni-ku shout at Rai for doing her hair too tight. I went down stairs. "RAI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL'S HAIR!" I shouted at him. "I fixed it" "come here baby" yuni-ku ran over to me and I hugged her. I pulled her hair of what Rai called a pig tails. "You want your hair like mine?" she nods. I fix her hair like mines. "There you go" I picked her up. "Im never asking you to do hair again" "thank you mommy" yuni-ku said. "Can someone please explain what going on!" a familiar voice shouted. I look at the couch to see Tsunade, Jaraiya and Orochimaru looking at me. "Oh my god! Guys what are you doing here?" "Well since someone doesn't know how to contact people I had to snoop just to find your address" Jaraiya said. "Oh sorry about that" "mommy are we going to the river today?" Kazumi asked. "Yeah we are" yuni-ku jumps outta my arms and they jump excitedly. "Hey guys you can come with us its will be fun" "yeah" Rai said putting his arm around me. "What do you think your doing?" I remove his arm and twist it behind his back. "Ow that's hurts" "I know" "so what's with the kids calling you mommy and him dad?" Jaraiya asked. "Oh well I am their mom" Jaraiya and Tsunade looked shocked and Orochimaru looked a little hurt but it went away. "Whose the father?" Jaraiya asked lookin at Rai then Orochimaru. "I don't know-" "you don't know! Man that sucks" Tsunade shouted. "If you let me finish I was saying that I don't know who their parents are because I adopted them last year" "your only 16 what are you doing with kids" Tsunade said. "Well they were left without a home and it was raining hard so I took them in and they didn't want to leave me so I adopted them and just to let you know I turn 17 in a week" "Why do they call Rai daddy?" Jaraiya asked. "Well im like a dad to them duh" Rai said. "So will you join us? Please" I asked them. "Sure well come" Orochimaru said. I took a closer look at everyone. Tsunade hair was longer and she had a nice little figure with…boobs. "OMG Tsunade you have boobs now!" I shouted. "I know and you…aw still bigger than mine" "sorry I just grow fast I guess" I said. I look at Jaraiya and his hair was longer too and more wilder. "You know Jaraiya if you combed your hair I might just like you" "really!" "No not really but that would be nice to see" and finally I looked at Orochimaru. He was even more handsome that before. He looked more mature and calm. My feelings for him were still strong. "Wow Orochimaru you look so pretty" I said. "Pretty?" he questioned. "Fine question my words you look good for your age" "oh so im old now?" he said kinda insulted. "Yup" I smiled. "Well we gots to take these two for their check ups so get you stuff together and meet us at the old training grounds ok?" we all got up and left the house I hug Jaraiya and Tsunade. I hold my arms out for Orochimaru and he hesitantly hugged me. "Hey don't act like a stranger stop by more often ok" we went our separate ways.

Chapter 12

Jaraiya's thoughts

"Man Natsu is super fine now to bad she has that Rai guy or Orochimaru…if she had fallen for me then…" I smile at the thought of me and Natsu together.

Tsunade's thoughts

"OMG she is so freakin lucky. She gets to live with the hot guy. I bet he walks around shirtless maybe even naked." I felt blood running out my nose thinking about Rai. I sigh and go home and pack my bikini. "I have boobies now tee hee"

Orochimaru's thoughts

"My god she's gorgeous! Ive never seen her so happy in all the time ive known her. I wish we could be alone so I could talk to her. That Rai he likes her for sure, but I love her and I wont stop until she's mine and this time I will tell her how I feel". I go home and think about her. "She's changed so much she used to show no emotion now she's full of joy…its must be the kids or Rai NO I cant think like this…this might be the only time ever see her again"

Natsu's POV

We get to the hospital and they got checked up. He doctor came to me. "Unfortunately their illness has gotten worse. I have every available person working on a cure but….." the doctor "well what is it?" I asked worried. "Well the…children only have a few more years left to live" "how many?" starting to cry. "I don't think that-" "how many years?" I asked again getting mad and upset. "Um at their rate…5 years" I wiped the forming tears from my eyes. "Well for the next five years you guys better be working hard" I said. "We will…aren't you a little young to have kids" he looked at me and Rai. "Yeah I am, but they need someone to take care of them and their too young to take care of themselves…their parents left them In the rain I couldn't just leave them there or they could have died" "hm for a kid your have a big heart…if we cant find a cure In time im sure they will have a great 5 years with you" "oh course that's my job and I have help" I said lookin at Rai. "Well Rai your very supportive for a boyfriend" "he's not my boyfriend he's my ninja partner and a friend" we got the kids and left. "Mommy I gots a loli"(lollipop) Yuni-ku said. "So did I" Kazumi said(they have a small form of cancer, but its not at the baldness stage). "Now lets go to the river!" I shouted happily. "Yay!" the kids shouted. Yuni-ku got on my back and Kazumi got on Rai's back. "Race ya" Rai said. "Oh you are on, hang on yuni" I said and we started running. We were even till I started running faster. I did a few hand signs and we ran through the door of the house and they hit it. "Girls win" me and yuni hi five each other. Rai opens the door. "No fair you cheated!" "Well when you offer a race with no rules how can I cheat?" I said. They kids get their things and we leave to the training grounds.

Rai's POV

I hug Natsu around the waist. "Sooooo what are we going to do while there busy?" "Well its not what your thinking" she said. "Aw why do you resist me? You know I like you" "yeah I know, but I just don't feel the same way" "we haven't kissed yet so you don't know" "so what are you saying a kiss can determine something?" "ok how about this, whenever we kiss if you feel something you have to go on a date with me and if the kissing gets good well the kissing gets good" "ok fine but don't expect it soon cuz I choose when I kiss you" "aw why" "cuz you could catch me off guard" "that's the most fun!" I said pouting. We get our stuff together and leave with the squirts to the training grounds and her friends were there. "So I was wondering how is Rai your partner if your our teammate?" Jaraiya asked as we walked to the river "actually im not anymore, were at jonin level" Natsu said. "Yeah we offered Anbu rank but we declined" I said bragging. "Yup that's true" "really that's is so cool" Tsunade said. We got to the river and the kids pull off their clothes and jump in. "come on in mommy the water feels really nice" Yuni-ku said. "Yeah you too daddy" Kazumi said. "Ok" I start to strip Natsu. She jumped away from me. I felt a glare at me but I ignore it. "I can take off my own clothes thank you!" Natsu said blushing. "Yeah but its more sexy when I do it" "just get in the water man" she said. I striped to my shorts and cannonball into the water. Everyone else got in and I saw Orochimaru lookin kinda down. I swam over to him and picked him up. "What the hell are you doin!" he yelled at me. "Cheering you up" I drop him in the water and swim away from him. He rose to the top. "I'll kill you" he said and we fought and ended up away from everyone else. "Im not losing her to you" Orochimaru said. "What are you talking about" "I know you like her, but im letting you know that I will stop at nothing to make her mine" he said. "Good luck ive been trying to win her heart four years in the making and still no luck" I told him. "im happy with who ever she ends up with cuz I want Natsu to be happy but that wont be till after she has chosen one of us until then we are rivals" "agreed" "hey you two love birds get over here!" Jaraiya shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13

Orochimaru's POV

We went back to the other and just hung out and chilled in the water. The kids really liked me. Kazumi tackled me in the water and I brought him up and dropped him in it then Yuni-ku came and jumped on my back and pulled my hair. "Hey Natsu I need some he-" Kazumi climbed on me and they were both pulling my hair. "Hey munchkins get of the poor guy" Natsu said. "No way uncle Orochimaru is too fun" they said. "Uncle?" I thought. She rescued me from the kids and brought them down. Natsu patting my hair. "What are doing?" I asked "fixing your hair" she raised up a little higher to reach the top of my head and I felt her chest on mine. Unfortunately I started getting hard just with her this close to me. I ended up poking her leg and she jumped. "Still getting stiffys I see or maybe feel" she whispered in my ear and swam away. I recovered from _that_ and went back to the others. We played a bit more and then we got out. "Uncle Orochimaru im hungry" the kids told me. "Uh…" "Hm they really like you Orochimaru" Natsu said smiling. "*mental sigh* I love it when she says my name" I thought. She did a few hand signs and a blanket and a big basket appeared In front of us. They spread out the blanket and we ate. Rai was to Natsu's left and I was to her right. The kids fell asleep. "So Natsu what are you going to do for your birthday?" Tsunade asked. "I don't know I guess just hang out with you guys or Rai or something" she said. They talked about having a party for her and we got up. "Bye guys" Natsu said. We all said goodbye to her. (One week later) I was on my way to Natsu's home thinking about what I was going to give her. I took out the necklace box and pull the necklace with the silver chain and a crescent moon on it. The moon was yellow. "I wonder why it's always a different color." I asked myself as I got to her house. Rai answered the door and then tried to close it on me with a serious face, but opened it back up and started laughing. "Im sorry I had to do it and that look on your face was priceless" "yeah very funny" I said fakin it. I walked in and everyone else was there and another girl. "Oh right this is my sister Ami" Rai said. "Jaraiya lay a hand on her and I will kill you" he warned him. "Hey what about the kids?" I asked. "They are already asleep as long as Jaraiya doesn't make any noise they'll be asleep all night" Natsu said. "Hey why is it always me?" "Well you are the loudest of us all if I remember correctly" Natsu said "no that was Tsunade" Jaraiya said. "Can it you time for games" Tsunade said and took out a bottle. "Uh no not that game…not yet anyway" Natsu said and smirked at us. "Lets play…truth or dare!" she said. "Ok birthday girl truth or dare?" Ami asked her. "Dare me" "ok kiss my brother so he can just shut up already" "ummm…" she quickly glanced at me then spoke. "I don't want to gimmie a truth instead" "awww why not?" "Cuz its my birthday and I say so" "ok fine…what kind of guy would you want your first time to be?" Ami asked. "um well we have to connect of course, I have to like his personality I really don't care if he's cute or not but being sexy I wouldn't mind, I would have to have know him for a while like months and well I would have to love him. I mean my first time will be of love not lust" she said. "Hey ive known you for 4 years, im sexy, I have a great personality and you know you love me" "yeah I love you happy now" she said. "S-she loves him…well I guess I loss" we played the game for a while when Jaraiya suddenly stopped it. "I got an idea. A treat for Natsu 7 minutes in heaven blindfolded!" he said excited. "Perv" we all said. "No I mean…" he took Tsunade and Ami away from us and they talked for a second. I looked at Natsu and she smiled at me. I caught myself blushing and looked away from her. "I haven't seen her smile like that since…" my mind wondered into the past.

Chapter 14

Natsu's POV

I noticed Orochimaru looking at me and I smiled towards him. He looked away the he looked sad. "I wish we could talk" I thought as the others came back with smiles on their faces. "Ok Natsu get up and put this on" Tsunade said. I got up and put on a black blindfold and they pushed me into a closet. "Thanks for being gentle" I said sarcastically. "Ok I will spin this bottle, whoever it goes on goes in the closet first and then I'll spin again and that's it" Ami said. After a moment of silence. "No one say anything" Jaraiya. I heard the door open then close. "Is it Jaraiya?" I asked. "Nope just me" Rai said. "Oh well that's good" "will you kiss me now?" "Will you stop bugging me about it if I do?" "Yes!" he said eagerly. "Ok go for it" he softly placed his lips on mine and I felt nothing but to make him feel better I kissed back. It was only for a few seconds and we separated. "Anything?" he asked. "Sorry I didn't feel a thing…it was kinda awkward" I said. "Oh well I tried" "well at least you got a kiss from me" "that was nothing I was expecting more" he said disappointed. "Oh really then get out" "I cant I have 5 more minutes" we talked for a while and time was up. "Well good luck" "luck with what?" I asked. "You'll see" he said and left. "Alright get up" Rai said. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Orochimaru asked. I heard the door open and a thump. "Have fun" I heard them say and lock the door. "Curse them" Orochimaru said. "Hi" I said to him. "N-Natsu" he got up. We were silent for a while. "Um Natsu im really sor-" "I get it your sorry for not being able to control yourself I get it ok and I forgive you" "you do?" "Of course" I said. "But you went missing for weeks" "I needed to be alone to think things through" "think what kinda things?" he whispered In my ear. "Well…" I could feel my face getting warm when I felt his breath on my face. He took off my blindfold. "Even In the darkness your eyes are still beautiful" he said. "Im mean your just so… I mean your" he takes a deep breath and then suddenly he presses his lips to mine. Instantly I kiss back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I could feel his tongue on my lips. I smiled and barely opened my mouth. He tried to get in but failed. "How many times will I have to tell you to open your mouth woman?" he asked me. "A lot ima a bad list-" he took that opportunity and put his snake like tongue in my mouth and we made out for a long time. I felt his hands leave my sides and he put something on my neck. We broke for air. "I could take you in this closet right now" Orochimaru said. "Yeah but then we would wake up my kids and Jaraiya wouldn't let us live that down…it needs to be private where its just me and you" I said in a sexy like tone. Orochimaru hisses at me in a sexy way. "Are you hissing?" I asked. "Sorry your turning me on" he said. "Hm I have that effect on you…by the way what did you put on me?" "um that night when you left you dropped this necklace" "hm I felt something drop but I wasn't wearing a necklace" "really then I guess it really is a gift to you since it inst yours" he said. "Well once there is some light I'll look at it". He was silent for a bit. "What is it?" he got a smirk on his face "we may not be able to do anything now but…" he kisses my neck in random spots. Tingling sensations went over my body as I played in his hair. I was enjoying it when I heard rustling up stairs and then a thump. I pulled Orochimaru off me. "What is it?" "Something isn't right I need to check Yuni-ku…guys open the door" "why should we" Jaraiya asked playing. "Open this fucking door now or I will kill you" "sorry but threats aren't going to help you get out" Rai said. I take a deep breath and take Orochimaru's hand and walked through the door. Everyone looked shocked except Rai and I ran up stairs. I went into the kid's room to see Yuni-ku on the ground. I ran over to her and picked her up. She was sweaty and mumbling things in her sleep. "Not safe…leave now…..or everyone you care for will….die" Yuni-ku mumbled in her sleep. "Yuni wake up" I shook her and she opened her eyes. "Mommy?" "Did you have a bad dream sweetie?" I asked her. "Um well there was a man in my mind saying that you should leave, so you wouldn't be sad" "leave what do you mean leave?" I asked her. "He said bad things would happen a few years from now that will make you really sad" she yawns and falls back to sleep. I put her in her bed and went back down stairs. "Are you ok?" Rai asked. "Yuni-ku just had a bad dream and fell outta bed that's all" I half lied. Finally we all went to sleep. As soon as I close my eyes I saw a herd of men killing Rai. My eyes shot open. I crawled over to where Orochimaru was. "Hey you awake?" I asked him. "Yeah what's wrong" he said propping himself on his elbows. "I don't want to sleep alone I can't trust my eyes closed" he smiled "your such a child" he said joking. "Im serious, I just dreamt that Rai was killed, Im mortified" he looked at me with a concerned face and pulled me into his sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I will protect you" he whispered to me and he fell asleep.

Chapter 15

Orochimaru's POV

I woke to Natsu's breathing. I look down to see tear stains on her face. "Natsu wake up" I whispered to her. "Im awake" "Are you alright? Were you able to get any sleep?" "No, a soon as I closed my eyes I saw even worse things so I stayed awake" she said in a dull tone. "Well no need to worry I wouldn't let you do anything you would regret and neither would Rai…your in good hands" I said trying to cheer her up. "I've never seen her this way…I wonder if it has to do anything with her kid's dream last night?" I thought. We both sat up and looked at everyone else. Natsu started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "That" she said pointing to Jaraiya and Rai hugging each other in their sleep. "Im thinking blackmail" she said with an evil smile on her face. I hissed. "What don't like the idea?" she asked. "*blush* no um well your evil voice is sexy" "oh I see it turns you on" she said in the tone again. "Remember that time ago when that 16 year old chick tried to rape you?" "Yeah" I said trying not to remember that night. "Well I saw everything that she did…and they wont be up for another hour…and I was thinkin…" "I thought you wanted that time to be private…cuz if you want to go right now I will not hesitate?" I felt her hand rubbing my thigh. I slightly jump to her doing this. "Are you horny or something?" I asked her. "Maybe" she said with a smirk on her face. I pulled her into a kiss when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We quickly pull away from each other and Natsu gets outta my bag and gets on the couch. The Yuni-ku sleepily walked over to Natsu. "Mommy wake up my tummy hurts" Natsu sat up and puts the girl in her lap. "Are you hungry?" she asked in a caring voice. "No but I feel like im going to…" Yuni-ku said as her face went green. In a flash Natsu and Yuni-ku were in the kitchen and I could hear her throwing up. Everyone else woke up. "I didn't know Natsu was so fast" I thought. I went into the kitchen and held Yuni-ku's hair as Natsu went some medicine. She came back with 12 small bottles. "Does she really need that much?" I asked her. "Maybe" she said in a serious tone. Yuni-ku finally finished and Natsu put her ear to her stomach. She sighed in relief and put all the medicine away. "Its just food poisoning…probably the veggies in the ramen from last night" she said relived. Rai came into the kitchen with a serious face. "Is she ok its not the…_you know what_ is it?" he asked nervously glancing at me. "No just food poisoning" "ah the ramen was a little strong for her" he said. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked confused. "Well she has a weak stomach. Anything too strong will give her food poisoning" Natsu said. "Their hiding something" I thought. After a while Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Rai's sister left and yuni-ku was asleep now. I stayed to help. Rai came into the room. "Kazumi wants to get some get well flowers well be back" he said and left. Natsu kissed Yuni on the forehead and we left the room. She looked sadder than normal. "Don't worry its just food poisoning she wont die from it" "right im just worrying too much" she said with a fake smile on her face. "She is defiantly hiding something from me, but I don't want to push her it would just make her mad" I thought. She turned on the light and gasped when she saw the necklace. "What's wrong?" "This necklace!" "You don't like it?" "No it's beautiful….how did you know that my favorite shape was a crescent moon" "I didn't" the necklace turned pink. "And it changes color". She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you this is what I needed to cheer me up" A few days later Yuni-ku was fine and everything is back to normal. Im heading back to the hokage's office to report my mission when I see Natsu and Rai leaving the office. "Hey Natsu heading on a mission?" "No we just finished" "could you wait for me I need to talk to you about something" "sure" I reported my mission to the hokage and ran back outside to see Natsu still there. "Where's the fire?" she asked. "Follow me" I took her hand and led her to the river. "Do you remember this place?" "Of course this is where we had our first kiss" "um well…you see ever….since…" "Shorten the speech and just say what you have to say" "ok so be it…I love you" "well thank you for finally saying that cuz I love you too" she said and hugged me and I hugged back. "Im never letting you get away from me again"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 16

(3 years later)

Natsu's POV

I get home with Yuni-ku and no one was there. "Alright Yuni-ku I want you to start preparing dinner, after im done with my shower I'll help you ok?" "Alright mom" (Yuni-ku-6/Kazumi-7 years old now). I went into the bathroom and started the water. After it was nice and cold I got in. I just stood there for a second and closed my eyes. suddenly I felt chills go up my spine. "*shivers*why do you always take cold showers?" Orochimaru asked behind me. "Cuz I like cold water and besides who said you could take a shower with me anyway?" "Oh quit acting like a child im your husband im obligated to take showers with you" he said smirking. "Yeah well…I…ok you got me I gots nothing to say" "well let me help you think of something" he said and kissed me and I kiss back. At first it was a simple kiss but we ended up kissing intensely. We literally had to pull ourselves away from each other. "Dangit that's the tenth time this week we've kissed like that cant we just have a simple sweet kiss without us getting all intense and stuff" I said. "I don't mind it but I see where you're coming from" Orochimaru said. I finished bathing and we left the bathroom. "Orochi put a towel on" "why nothing you haven't seen before" he said smirking. "Yeah well Yuni-ku hasn't and I don't plan on her seeing and entire man's body till she's _way _older" "true" we dressed and we went downstairs to see the kids had already made dinner. "Ok what do you guys want?" Orochimaru asked. "We just want to show how much we love you" Kazumi said. "I know you and you only do nice things when you guys want something" Orochi said. "Well…Dante is have a boys only slumber party tomorrow…can I please go pleaseeeeeee?" he begged. "Sure" orochi said. "And you yuni?" I asked. "Kiki wants me to spend the night tomorrow so we can play all day" "oh of course you can spend the night at her house" orochi said. -NEXT DAY- "ok im taking yuni to Kiki's ill be back" we left the house and yuni led me to Kiki's house. "Were here!" she shouted and ran to the door and knocked on it. Kiki's mom answered the door. "Hey Yuni-ku Kiki is in her room. Natsu come on in for a minute" she said. We walked in and yuni ran off. "So how are you and your husband?" "Were fine thank you" "I never thought Orochimaru would get married…I mean what he went through with his parent's death and all, but you changed that…you changed him…im happy for you both" she said smiling at me. "Thanks it's really great to have him and two great kids…life is well. So how are you?" "Oh im fine, if only my husband would stop going on missions and spend some time with his family" she mumbled. "Well make him come home. You have to take charge with a man like him" "anyway Kiki's tells me Dante is having boys slumber party today, is Kazumi going?" "Yeah he pulled the nice dinner act on us" "oh so you two will be alone tonight…no kids just you and him. You have to tell me what you have planed" she said eager to listen. "Nothing really but it is going to be nice having some alone time with him though" "oh well don't have _too _much fun you wouldn't want another baby popping up" she said jokingly. "Actually I wouldn't mind caring for another child" "really I can barely handle Kiki she's such a hyper child" "well so is Yuni-ku you just have to set limits" "wow sometimes I just envy you" "envy me?" "Yes because most young couples can't handle a kid, but you…you're so motherly it's envious and your only 20 years old…how do you do it?" "I guess it's my love of children that drives me…" "Ok changing the subject…what were you guys _first time _like?" "We haven't done anything yet" "yet…you mean..." "Well Orochimaru wanted to but he respects me and is willing to wait" "Aw he's such a gentleman" "well see you tomorrow" she walked me to the door and I left.

(WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY NAUGHTY!)

Chapter 17

Orochimaru's POV

"Finally we have some us time…I have to make it last though I mean this won't happen again for a while" I thought as I left Kazumi's friend house. "What can I do to make it special for her?" I walk around town when I bump into Jaraiya. "Well hey their newly wed" "I got married a year ago fool" "oh you did man time flies" he said and took out his book. "Wait your book…I can't believe im asking this but how do you make a night special besides the obvious" "why ask?" "Just answer the question" "um well…oh! A romantic candle light dinner….and a stroll under the stars. That kind of stuff women love" he said and I leave him. "HEY YOUR WELCOME!" he shouted at me. "Well its seems special…ill give it a shot…I know _our_ river!" I thought. I spent my time preparing. Once I was finished I waited for Natsu to come home. After an hour of waiting she came down the stairs. "When did you get home?" I asked shocked. "*yawn* I was asleep" she said. "Well close your eyes" "why?" I walk over to her and take her hands. "Please for me?" "Ok" she said smiling and closed her eyes. I teleported us to the river and helped her sit down. "Ok you can open them now" She opened her eyes and they widened. "O-Orochimaru it's beautiful" she said surprised. She lot looked down at the food there. "Now I know you didn't make all this" "I know, im the worst cook alive. I couldn't dream of make something like this" I said. I sat down beside her and we ate the food and it was delicious. She took a bite of a strawberry cake "OMG im having a mouthgasim" Natsu said. "Here let me help that" I said and kissed her stealing the strawberry out of her mouth. "Hey I was enjoying that!" she said playfully shouting at me. "Well now it's gone so tough luck" "oh no your not getting away with this" she tackled me and we wrestled each other. She rolled on top of me. "You will pay for that" she said in that sexy evil tone. I hiss at her. "Oh and what are you going to do to me?" I asked. "More than you can imagine" she said evilly as she kissed on my neck trailing down to my collar. (For the weak minded I would advise that you stop reading now cuz Natsu is about to get naughty and when I mean naughty I mean _NAUGHTY!_). She opened up my kimono top and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Ooh muscles I like" she said in a sexy tone and started to kiss all over my chest. Every kiss was turning me on that I almost couldn't take it. Then she kissed her way over to my right nipple and licked it. I jerked at her doing this. "Are you horny or something?" I asked. "No just having some fun" then she started to bite it. It felt so good that a moan escaped my lips. She smiled and kissed my chest up to my neck then to my lips. We started to make out and it was intense. My hand traveled down to her butt and I grabbed it. She didn't even move we just kept kissing. When she finally let down her guard I rolled on top of her. "Now it's my turn" I said. "Is it really?" she said as she rubbed her knee between my legs. "N-n-no fair w-w-w-when will it be my t-turn" I struggled forcing myself to talk over the intense pleasure I was feeling. "When I feel like it" she said smirking. She did two hand signs and we were in our room still in the same position. She stopped and crawled out from under me. "I'll be back" she said and went into the bathroom. I got up and walked to the bathroom door. It opened and their stood Natsu In black lingerie. She had a black bra, black undies, and a black see-though sleeveless vest thing. "Do you like?" she asked "I like a lot" I said staring at her. She pulled off my kimono top and pushed me down on the bed. (Sitting down not laying). She sat on me and traced my chin with her finger and put it to my lips. She removed her finger and kissed me softly on my lips and I kiss back. She pulls away and crawls off me and lies down on the bed.

Natsu's POV

He pulls off his pants and get on top of me. Without hesitation he takes off the vest thing and my bra too at the same time. I tried to cover my chest to tease him but he grabs my hands and pulls them above my head. He smiles and kisses my lips and then trails down to my neck and I moan. "Finally after all these years I have found your sweet spot!" he softly shouted and sucked on the sweet spot and I moaned a bit louder. Then he stared to nibble on it and the kinda tickled so I giggled. He continued kissing down till he kisses between my breasts. He let go of my hands and placed one hand on my right breast and his mouth on the other. He started to suck on it and play with my nipple with the other. At first I felt nothing and then a wave of pleasure over took my body and I started to moan louder and louder. He did this for a while and stopped. Then he started to trail his way down my stomach with his snake like tongue right to my waist line. He moved back up to my face and we made out while one of his hands moved to my undies and rubbed his hand on my warmth over the undies. As he did this a strange feeling grew in my stomach. It felt so good it was unbearable I wanted him to take me now, but I knew he would make me suffer like I did to him. He stuck his fingers around the bottom of my undies and ripped them off me. He stopped kissing me and he moved his face down to my warmth. I went wide eyed and he started to lick my warmth. Suddenly a very strong wave of pleasure flowed through my body and I arched my back and moaned very loudly. My breathing started to get very heavy. "Please…do it now" I asked him. "No not yet" he said and inserted two fingers into my warmth. It hurt like hell as he inserted his fingers In and out of me but he was still licking my warmth as well so it was a mixed feeling. "Do…it…..now…I want you inside me NOW PLEASE!" I begged of him. But he didn't stop has just went faster fingering and licking me. "O-Orochimaru" I moaned out. He stopped and removed his fingers from me. There was a pause and I felt something against my warmth. I tried to catch my breath. "Please enough of the teasing" I begged him. "Why not this is so much fun" he said in a sexy tone. "Cuz you want me as much as I want you and-" he then carefully put his manhood inside of my warmth. I almost screamed in pain but he kissed me keeping that from happening. He slowly started to move In and out of me. After a while I didn't feel pain anymore. "Deeper" I commanded and he pushed further into me. "Deeper" I said again and again until he was fully inside me still going that slow pace. Then he started to speed up pushing in harder. Then he sped up even more. My breathing quickened and I started to pant. "*pant* orochi *pant* maru" I started to moan he name over and over. "Me and him making love…..its all I ever wanted it to be" I thought. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and neither could he. Orochimaru stopped and looked into my tired eyes. We went to my ear. "I love you" he whispered and we fell asleep.


End file.
